Patch antennas are routinely used in various devices to transmit and receive wireless signals. Patch antennas typically include a flat rectangular “patch” of conductive material that is separated from a larger conductive “ground plane.” Patch antennas often have low profiles and low cost, and patch antennas are highly compatible with printed circuit board (PCB) manufacturing techniques. For these and other reasons, patch antennas have been used for decades in both commercial and military applications.